Mom's Day
by Nikoru
Summary: Gohan finds out what Mother's Day is. With his father's help they make ChiChi's Mother's Day special.


What was Mother's Day? Gohan thought for a moment before he stood up from his spot underneath a tree which grew just outside of his home. His mother was inside the house, with the door open letting the nice air of the mountains cleanse the air from inside the house. She was changing the station on the radio she recently bought at the mall, the family had made during their once a month family outings. Before he had stepped out to play around the house, he heard a commercial advertising about the day. He looked to his mother but decided not to question it. Now he wasn't thinking he should have. He didn't want to ask her about it, just in case she got mad at him and made him study when it was his time to be a kid. Being five years old was hard, he thought as he walked past the window again hearing the tunes come from the station his mother finally picked. With his book about inscets in hand he walked with his little head high and walked over to his mother.

"Mommy." Gohan called.

ChiChi stopped flipping through a catalogue on school supplies and smiled at her son.

"Do you need help with your studies?" She asked pulling him to her side.

Gohan looked at her through squinted eyes and then looked down playing with the crack in the tiled floor with his shoe. He finally shook his head in answer to her question. He puffed out his little chest and looked her in the eye.

"What's Mother's Day?" He asked in one big breath.

ChiChi smiled and picked him up settling him on her lap.

"Mother's Day is a day honoring mothers all over the world." She said tucking a stray hair from his eyes.

Gohan nodded but wasn't really sure he was satisfied with the answer.

"What do Mothers do on Mom's Day?"

ChiChi smiled at her son. "Well their families give their mom's presents and spend the day with her."

Gohan nodded. "So everyday is Mother's day except for the presents of course." Gohan said in a matter of fact voice.

Chichi laughed and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Its time to make dinner. You go out and continue to play."

She placed Gohan on the floor and stood up. Gohan got out of her way and ran out of the house. He had to give her a present. He didn't have money, maybe his father would know. Gohan's forgotten book lay at the table as he ran on his small legs to the nearby lake. Goku was in the water, chest deep as he heard his son calling for him. Goku flew out of the water and landed nearby.

"Daddy." Called Gohan. "Its Mother's day."

Goku rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. He heard of this day several times before but never thought much of it.

"What's Mother's Day?" He asked his small son. Gohan looked disappointed. His father didn't know either.

"Well," Gohan tried to explain as he repeated what his mother told him. "We have to celebrate Mom. We need presents." Gohan finished out of breath with hands on his father's leg urging him to do something.

"Presents huh?" Goku said, more to himself then to his young son.

"Do you have any money Dad?" Gohan asked with hope in his voice. When Goku shook his head, Gohan's face fell.

"We can always make your mother a present." Goku suggested, glad of the response he got from his son.

Gohan's face lite up. He had art supplies back at the house in his room. He could draw his mother something and write her a note on how much she meant to him as his mother. Goku had Gohan on his shoulders as they arrived back at the small house. The radio played loudly as they neared the open door. Goku placed his son on the floor and winked at him. Gohan nodded as he snuck past his mother and into his room. Goku took his time asking Chichi many questions about what they were going to eat for dinner, as Gohan gathered supplies.

In his room Gohan went to his closet and took out his box of art supplies. Everything was in there as he made sure he wouldn't miss anything. But there was one thing that was missing that would complete the best Mother's Day present.

Gohan stood up from the box closing the lid. He ran to his door and called for his father. Goku came and smiled at his son.

"Do you have everything?" Goku asked bending down and touching his son's hair.

"Not yet. I need you to get one thing for me."

"Alright son what is it."

Gohan looked to his left and to his right and behind his father's shoulder where he saw his mother busy with the cooking. He lowered his voice and whispered into his father's ear.

"We need macaroni."

Goku sat back and looked at his son. How was he supposed to get that. He looked over his shoulder.

"Go distract mom. I know where the macaroni and cheese is." Gohan said pushing his father towards the direction of his mother.

Goku looked at Gohan's young face, who urged him on. Gohan walked into the room smiling at his mom.

"Uh Chichi." Goku said scratching his head, unsure if he could cause ChiChi to walk away from what she was doing.

Chichi looked up at Goku and then went right back to work.

"I was wondering if you, um...knew where the uh...my power pole is. Yes my power pole. I wanted to show Gohan how I used it when I was a child."

ChiChi put her knife down and put the carrots she had been cutting into her stew. "Its in our bedroom closet."

"I looked, but I don't see it."

ChiChi cut off the heat and eyed him. "Couldn't this wait." Goku shook his head.

Sighing, ChiChi went to their room as Gohan quickly opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out the box of macaroni and cheese and ran into his room. When ChiChi came back she handed him is power pole and pushed him away.

"I have to finish."

Goku nodded and left the house. Gohan put the box of macaroni into his art box and opened the window.

"Daddy." He whispered.

Goku came from the side and smiled at him.

"I need help." Gohan said looking up at his father.

Goku leaned the power pole against the window and climbed through. He picked up the art box and climbed back out the window. He placed the box on the ground and reached to pick up Gohan. When they were both out of the room. They made their way to a clearing far from ChiChi but close enough to hear her calling them.

"Do you have any ideas what to make for your mother?" Goku asked caring the box.

Gohan nodded.

"You have to make her something as well Daddy. You can use my supplies."

Goku smiled and sat the box down. It was rather large with many things inside. It had many compartments for everything. Goku watched Gohan take out markers, crayons, construction paper, glue and the box of macaroni.

Goku watched his son sit on the ground, smiling as he began drawing, "I love my Mommy," in his child like handwriting. Goku sat next to his son and watched as he began putting dots of glue around his writing. He reached for the box and opened it. Taking out the clear package that held the macaroni.

"Are you watching Daddy?" Gohan asked not looking up from his work.

"Yes I am. You are doing a good job." He said with a smile.

Gohan then began putting the macaroni on the dots of glue. Once they were in place he put it to the side to let the macaroni dry. He then turned to his father with a smile on his face.

"Do you think mom will like my present." Gohan asked with hopeful eyes.

"She will love it." Goku said.

Gohan's eyes sudden lightened up. "We can't forget about you daddy."

Gohan pulled out an orange piece of construction paper and handed it to his father.

"Here, you can use my markers and crayons. If you want to use some macaroni, there are plenty left."

Goku was about to protest that the Mother's Day present would mean more coming from him then from himself. But the look in his son's eyes changed his mind. Goku began writing.

"Don't you want to use the macaroni Daddy?" Gohan asked.

Goku shook his head. "This should be enough."

Gohan looked at what his father wrote. Gohan scrunched up his face. "That's all?"

Goku laughed and nodded. "Lets get back before it starts getting dark."

Gohan agreed and was happy with his present. He held both his, and his father's gift in his hand as Goku held the art box. They both snuck the art box back into Gohan's room. Gohan rushed to his mother from his room and saw his grandfather the Ox King.

"Hey, where have you been." ChiChi scolded.

Gohan didn't flinch from her harsh words. His smile and excitement was too much for her to damper.

"Hi grandpa." Gohan finally said hugging the big man.

"Time to eat." Goku said walking through the door with his power pole in hand.

Chichi smiled and nodded.

All four sat at the table. Gohan and Goku giving each other looks. They would present the gift after dinner when the family was relaxing. The dinner table was filled with noise, mainly from Goku and his loud eating habits. Gohan was feeling proud of himself as he stole glances from his mother.

"I hope she likes it." He thought to himself as he hurriedly shoveled food into his mouth.

As dinner ended, Gohan was becoming antsy.

"What's wrong Gohan?" ChiChi asked as she began clearing the dishes and washing them.

"Are dishes going to take long?" Gohan asked kneeling on his chair.

"Not long. Now go get ready for bed." She ordered.

Gohan decided this would make time go by faster so she could receive his gift. He hung himself a tune as he ran to his bedroom to get his dinosaur pajamas and ran into the family bathroom. He brought his stool over to the sink and brushed his hair, teeth and washed his face. He pulled off his cloths and changed into his pajamas. He ran out of the bathroom and ran right into his father.

"Where's the fire Gohan?" Goku asked picking up his son.

"Is mom done."

Goku nodded. Even if she did have a stack of dishes to clean she was fast.

They all went into their small living room. The Ox King's joyus laughter could be heard down the hall as they approached. Goku set Gohan down who went back to retrieve their gifts. When he came back he handed his father his work of art and smiled brightly.

"Mom." Gohan said walking to his mother. "I have a gift for you."

ChiChi sat up in her seat, tears brimming her eyes. "You do?" She asked looking at everyone in the room.

Gohan nodded and handed his mother is work of art. As ChiChi stared at his work she couldn't get mad that he used their last box of macaroni for her present. She felt love and pride for her son who went out of his way to make this for her. She was going to cherish it for a life time. Tears rushed down her cheeks catching Gohan by surprise.

"Mommy, don't cry." Gohan said hugging her.

ChiChi wiped her face with her sleeve and shook her head. "I love you too Gohan. Thank you for my gift." She said hugging him as tightly as she could.

"That's not all." Gohan said with a small laugh.

Goku stepped forward and sat next to her as she read what he wrote. In his own childlike handwriting were two words. _Thank you_, it read. Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks as she choked back a sob. This was truly a great Mother's Day present. You can't go wrong with a macaroni picture and a simple Thank You.


End file.
